Rosas de Fuego
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: Drabbles de alrededor 100 palabras. RoyEd, RoyHavoc, RoyRiza. Y la indudable prueba de que no tengo vida. [1 más. Tragedy. Hughes, ya se podran imaginar]
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué su cabello era tan negro?

¿Por qué su piel era tan blanca?

¿Por qué… al entrar a la habitación, lo embriagaba su olor –tan distinto a su elemento –a dulce humedad, a tierra mojada?

¿Por qué se estremecía cuando escuchaba su nombre en sus labios?

¿Por qué su piel quemaba cuando lo tocaba?

¿Por qué…?

La respuesta llegó al ser apartado de él, al ser él quien poblaba sus sueños, dejando un sabor dulce y amargo.

Se había enamorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Se arrodilló frente a la tumba para dejar las flores.

"Perdóname, Hughes" murmuró "Creo que no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice"

Se llevó una mano hacia el parche que cubría la cicatriz que lo había dejado tuerto. Solo mucho después comprendió que lo único que su amigo hubiera querido era su felicidad.

'Búscate una esposa, Roy'

Reflexionando, mientras se hundía en el cuello de su primera oficial, teniente Hawkeye, el General de Brigada pensó que ahora estaba un paso más adelante.

&/&

Er… comedia-angsty?


	3. Chapter 3

"Taisa!" bramó Havoc mientras entraba tempestuosamente en la oficina de su superior. Roy Mustang, alquimista de fuego, levantó la mirada, sin excesivo interés, para encontrar al teniente Jean H. hecho un mar de lágrimas.

"Teniente?" dijo a su vez, calmado.

"Taisa! Ha vuelto a salir con una de mis novias! ¿Por qué siempre hace eso? ¿¡Por qué?"

El General de Brigada suspiró, se levantó, y se acercó a Havoc.

"Por que eres mío" dijo simplemente, y lo besó.

&/&

Al día siguiente, Mustang estaba de un excepcional buen humor.

Jean Havoc, mientras tanto, fue felicitado por su nueva novia. Después de todo, los pequeños moretones en su cuello no podían significar otra cosa… ¿o sí?


	4. Chapter 4

El pequeño cuerpo (A QUIÉN LE DICES PEQUEÑO!) del alquimista de Acero fue bruscamente estampado contra la pared fría. Gimió cuando, en contraste, un cuerpo caliente se apretó contra el suyo.

"Bastardo!" siseó "¿Qué tal si nos atrapan?"

"Esos modales, Acero…" murmuró Roy Mustang mientras hundía la cara entre el cuello del joven alquimista.

"Roy…" fue interrumpido por sus labios exigentes sobre los suyos, y no pudo negarse.

&/&

Claramente consciente de los gemidos de la oficina contigua, Riza Hawkeye suspiró.

Por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar. Sólo por ésta vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Spoilers.

&/&

Jean Havoc casi se estrelló contra un grupo de enfermeras en su afán de llegar a la habitación 114, segundo piso, Roy Mustang, heridas graves.

Cuando entró, fue recibido por una penetrante mirada… de _un _solo ojo.

"Roy…" dijo, casi sollozando de alivio. Quizás estuviera tuerto, pero estaba _vivo._

El alquimista de fuego casi dio un grito de dolor cuando Havoc se lanzó sobre él a abrazarlo. No es que se quejara, claro.

El abrazo duró mucho tiempo, antes del primer beso.

"Sabía que estarías bien, Jean"

Una suave risa.

"Qué haría sin mi, Taisa?"


	6. Chapter 6

El día de San Valentín, Roy Mustang obtuvo muchos, _muchos _chocolates. Por no mencionar una mirada fulminante de parte del teniente Havoc, un suspiro (y cuatro balas de calibre 4mm) de la teniente Hawkeye, y mucha envidia de los demás oficiales.

Nada de eso fue inesperado. No hasta que, saliendo del cuartel general, por la noche, después de haber terminado 'todo ese maldito papeleo', se encontró con el mayor de los Elric esperándolo.

Cuando una bonita bolsa azul asomó de la espalda del sonrojado alquimista, Mustang solo tenía algo en mente.

Besar al alquimista de acero.

&/&

Al día siguiente, nadie pudo explicar la expresión de felicidad del coronel, a pesar de su inflada mejilla, y sus profundas ojeras.

No hubo ninguna explicación, tampoco, para el permanente sonrojo de Edward.

Y el por qué el también tenía ojeras.

Y cojeaba ligeramente.


	7. Chapter 7

"Di 'aaaaah'" le había ordenado Roy.

Ed había interrumpido su lectura y había fulminado a Mustang con la mirada.

"¡¡¡¡No soy un bebé!" había sido su indignada respuesta.

"Vamos, acero. Si quieres este dulce, abre la boca y cierra los ojos. Vamos, 'aaaah…'"

El muchacho se rindió.

"Aaaah…"

Ed había planeado su primer beso de otra manera. Pero, por ahora, estaba bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Roy Mustang era un hombre de costumbres. Le gustaba tener a sus fieles subordinados a su lado, y que las cosas salieran como él quisiera.

Cada mañana se levantaba, siempre temprano, en ocasiones al lado de una fugaz amante, pero la mayoría de las veces solo. Se daba una ducha y se vestía para ir al trabajo.

Nunca desayunaba. No es que no se le diera bien el arte culinario, pero normalmente tendía a enfadarse y quemar demasiado la comida.

Sabía adaptarse a los cambios, pero no por eso le gustaban.

Y el día en que se despertó tarde y fue recibido por una rubia cabellera y una tímida voz que le anunciaba el desayuno…

Decidió que, después de todo, los cambios no eran tan malos.

&/&

RoyRiza o RoyEd. Como lo prefieran.


	9. Chapter 9

El día en que Ed finalmente encontró la bomba de uranio y logró pasar la puerta, dejó muchas cosas atrás. Amigos, lugares, recuerdos…

Dejó un mundo al que se había acostumbrado ya.

Sin embargo, al caer violentamente desde la nada sobre una mesa de oficina llena de papeles sin procesar, y ser recibido por un ojo obsidiana (el tener un solo ojo no le quitaba intensidad a su mirada)…

"Sabía que regresarías, Acero"

…Decidió que no se arrepentía de nada.

Aunque Al hubiera caído un momento después de él. Sobre él.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pensé que estarías en la fiesta de Elizia" dijo una fría voz desde el fondo de la habitación. Roy sonrió.

"Hughes me mandó traerte un regalo de cumpleaños, Acero" dijo, entregándole un pequeño paquete que resultó ser un pastelillo. Con una nota.

_Feliz cumpleaños. Ojala crezcas más este año._

_Maese Hughes_

"A QUIÉN ESTÁ LLAMANDO UN FRIJOL MINÚSCULO QUE NO HA CRECIDO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS AÑOS!"

"Cálmate, Ed" el alquimista del fuego sonrió burlonamente, y dio un paso más cerca del mayor de los Elric. "Yo también te traigo un regalo"

"Espero que no sea ninguna estupidez" contestó el menor, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"Te aseguro que no" murmuró Roy antes de posar un casto beso sobre sus labios. "Feliz cumpleaños… Edward"

Oh, sí. Feliz cumpleaños.


	11. Chapter 11

Ligeramente AU. Spoilers.

&/&

"Bastardo!" gritó, furioso, tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos "¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!"

El coronel se mantuvo silencioso. Edward, fuera de sí, lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa para sacudirlo.

"¿¡POR QUÉ!" repitió. Al no obtener una respuesta, descargó su furia arrojándolo contra la pared. Roy no se resistió, pero esto no pareció sino incrementar el enfado del menor.

"¿¡Cómo crees que me siento, bastardo! ¿¡CÓMO!"

Ahora el alquimista del Fuego no lo miraba.

"Ed…" dijo finalmente, y lo que siguió a continuación fue totalmente inesperado "¿Cómo crees… que me siento _yo_?

Acero, sobresaltado, escudriñó a su superior. Su mirada estaba oculta por los mechones negros de su cabello.

"Taisa…" por primera vez cayó en el error fatal que acababa de cometer. Hughes quizás fuera su amigo, pero también lo era de Roy… "Lo… lo siento…"

El enojo se había ido para dejar paso a un profundo dolor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al general en sus brazos.

Cuando se dio cuenta… su camisa estaba empapada en lágrimas.

---

De alguna manera, el dolor, en los brazos de Ed, parecía mucho menor.

&/&

¿Qué le voy a hacer…? n.n me encanta el RoyEd


	12. Chapter 12

Muy cortito

&/&

Solo estando en los brazos de Roy, observando el cielo nocturno, Ed descubría la verdadera felicidad en simplemente… _respirar._

&/&

Se los dije n.n Mil gracias por los reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

RoyRiza. Por fin.

&/&

Alguna vez alguien le había preguntado a Riza si realmente era feliz. En ese momento, ella no había respondido.

Unos días después, aquel había tenido la oportunidad de ver cómo la teniente le salvaba la vida, de nuevo, a Mustang.

Y al ver la mirada en los ojos de Riza, supo que, sí, ella era feliz.

&/&

Eso fue horrible. Espero que el próximo sea mejor…


	14. Chapter 14

Hubo una única vez en que Riza Hawkeye golpeó a Roy Mustang.

Fue un poco después de su regreso de Ishbal.

Riza lo había encontrado con la pistola presionada contra su garganta.

"Imbécil!" había sido su primera reacción. Había apartado bruscamente el arma, y, en un arrebato, lo había abofetado.

Luego había llegado el silencio, y, lentamente, Riza lo había acercado, abrazándolo protectivamente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Perdóname, Riza" había murmurado él después.

Ese mismo día, la teniente había jurado, a ella misma, y a él, que lo protegería.


	15. Chapter 15

No Yaoi. A menos que lo quieran ver de esa manera.

&/&

Cuando Roy bajó del barco en que regresaban los alquimistas estatales de Ishbal, Hughes ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Le palmeó la espalda y le invitó un trago.

Al llegar a la casa, pronunció su nombre, preocupado. Un momento después lo abrazaba, dándole consuelo a las lágrimas de desesperación y dolor que corrían por su rostro.

"Está bien, amigo. Ahora está bien…"

Pero las cosas no estaban bien. No lo estuvieron en mucho tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

Después del pequeño incidente con la hija menor de los Armstrong, Catherine, le correspondió a Breda buscar otra chica, lo que culminó en otro increíble fracaso, y luego a Fury, con los mismos resultados.

Al día siguiente de haber sido rechazado por vez consecutiva, Havoc no se presentó al trabajo. Ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente.

Finalmente, convencido por Riza, Roy decidió hacerle una visita, para proponerle buscarle él mismo una novia.

El como al día siguiente Havoc estaba totalmente curado de su depresión fue un misterio para todos.

Quizás tuviera algo que ver con haber amanecido al lado de su Taisa.

&/&

Quizás algún día me anime a hacer un fanfic de esto .


	17. Chapter 17

Todos los años el equipo de Roy celebraba una pequeña fiesta de navidad, en ocasiones en la oficina, en ocasiones en la casa de Hughes.

Colgaban adornos por doquier, Havoc invitaba a su actual novia (que invariablemente acababa enamorada de Roy), Breda comía sándwiches, Fuery traía algún gatito/perrito que había encontrado en la nieve, Hughes enseñaba fotos de Elizia, Roy coqueteaba, Riza le disparaba.

Hubo, sin embargo, algo diferente este año.

Roy se las arregló para que el y Riza quedaran debajo del muérdago. Y se las arregló para robarle un beso.

"Bueno" pensó, satisfecho, mientras esquivaba un disparo "Valió la pena el intento"


	18. Chapter 18

"Hn…." Riza frunció el ceño en sueños, retorciéndose ligeramente. "N-no hagas eso… Me haces cosquillas…"

Entreabrió los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente a su mascota.

"Ya basta… Black Hayate…"

A punto estuvo de desmayarse al oir una suave risa desde debajo de las sábanas, y una cabellera negra asomarse hacia la luz del día.

&/&

Hm… Clasificado M…

…Dependiendo de la imaginación que tengan… (insertar risa malvada)


	19. Chapter 19

Roy tomó de la mano a una sonrojada Riza Hawkeye, y esbozó esa sonrisa por la que habían caído tantas mujeres.

"Tus ojos son como las estrellas…"

Roy vio por el rabillo del ojo a un coche detenerse a su lado…

"Tu cabello es como el oro…"

…Y una despampanante mujer bajarse del auto…

"Tu sonrisa… Eh…"

&/&

Al día siguiente, Havoc se atrevió a preguntarle a su Taisa sobre su fin de semana, a pesar de la marca púrpura en su mejilla.

Su cigarro fue reducido a nada en un segundo. El segundo teniente decidió que sería mejor no preguntar de nuevo.


	20. Chapter 20

Angsty. Spoilers. Tragedy.

&/&

"Esta noche lloverá…"

El Coronel no pudo evitar notar las miradas que le lanzaban los demás soldados. Sabía lo que estaban pensando.

Su rostro se mantuvo inamovible.

No fue hasta después, mucho después, cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre la ciudad y todos se encontraron en sus camas, durmiendo o no, que el se atrevió a mirar la lápida.

Y algo se destrozó en su pecho.

Lentamente, cayó de rodillas. Lentamente, las lágrimas cayeron. En su cara, en su cuello… en tierra recién removida.

"Perdóname" murmuró con voz quebrada "Perdóname, perdóname…" No sabía a quién se estaba disculpando realmente. Si a Hughes, a Elizia, a Gracia… ¿O a si mismo?

Siguió repitiendo esa única palabra aún al sentir la lluvia azotar en su espalda.

&/&

Ack! No me maten! T.T Esto fue un momento de inspiración… De extraña inspiración o.o Se que escribo mucho de Hughes, pero ay ToT como me fastidió que lo matara Envy! Por eso odio a ese bastardo! Grrrrr! 

Bueno, ya u.u Espero actualizar en poco tiempo, pero la verdad es que ando un poco liada. Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble! Y mil gracias por sus reviews. Me apoyan a seguir escribiendo n.n

PD. Cuando la escuela me lo permita, me atreveré a escribir algo más largo.

PD.2. Tengo curiosidad. Por qué el RoyRiza se llama Royai? O.o


End file.
